Brief Encounters
by Matty-Uchiha
Summary: Hidan isn't in the base, which is very odd. Even more out of character Deidara saw him crying. Deidara has a wonderful gift of making people smile, can he help Hidan out? Rated T because Hidan is foul mouthed. Please review for me.


*A/N: I am in love with this pairing, so I wrote a very short fanfiction about them. They are a little out of character because this was done rather quickly. I hope you like it xx.*

Deidara stormed into his room, huffing and collapsing onto his bed. Sasori turned on his swivel chair to face Deidara.  
"What's eating you brat?" He asked. He sounded like he didn't give a shit, but deep down he cared for his friend Deidara.  
"Kisame was being mean to me again. He said i'd never find a boyfriend, un." Deidara sat with his knees under his chin, his scope and headband were on the desk beside him and his coat on the back on the door. His long blonde hair was done up still and he was in his fishnet midriff shirt and black pants.  
"He's just upset because Itachi dumped him, he's bitchy is all. Hidan is like it too, just for no reason." Sasori said, smiling at Deidara before turning back to his desk, and his puppets.  
"But what if he's right?" Dei asked, a sense of pain in his voice.  
"Oh Dei-Dei, you're lovely. You're sweet, funny, cute, deadly. What's not to like?" Sasori smiled at him. They had this kind of friendship for as long as Deidara had joined Akatsuki. After Sasori realized there was more to Deidara than he first thought they became good friends, almost like brothers.  
"You're sweet Danna, thank you, un." Dei faintly smiled. It was forced, but Sasori knew this. He knew Dei better than he knew his puppets. But he decided Dei just needed to rest, let things slide for now. Sasori went over and sat beside him.  
"Go to sleep blondie, you'll feel better after a rest." Deidara smiled and hugged Sasori, before lying down on the bed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to see what colour Kisame will go when I poison his coffee..." He mumbled to himself, leaving Deidara all alone.

Deidara stirred and slowly opened his eyes. It was pitch black out of the window, and Sasori was out. He didn't sleep so he often went out at night, he found the night sky to be a work of art. Deidara stretched and left his room, it was quite in the base at night. Even Zetsu was back from his mission, so everyone was asleep, except for him, Sasori who was probably at the waterfall nearby, and probably Pain-sama who was a busy man.

"I knew going to sleep early was a bad idea, un. Now I won't get back to sleep." Deidaras stomach growled and he giggled a little. "I guess I should get something to eat, un." He walked off towards the Akatsuki kitchen. It was a huge white room with a big circular table in the middle, there is a small door that leads to a smaller joint room with the fridges and cabinets in it. Deidara went into the tiny room adjacent to it and found something he didn't expect to see in there this late at night. Hidan.

He was crying.

Deidara moved over to him and rubbed his shoulder.  
"Hidan, un?" He began to speak, but Hidan looked up and stormed out of the room quickly. Not even swearing once. "Un?" Deidara looked at where Hidan was sat before he left, his Jashin pendant was still there, but nothing else. "I wonder what was wrong, he's not the short of person to cry..." Deidara began to ponder over this while making a sandwich.

The next day, the whole group were assembled in the canteen, except for Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu. Pain began to speak, his deep and authorititive voice echoing slightly.  
"Well, I don't know what's been going on with you all recently. Kakuzu has gone off on his own, bounty hunting outside of Akatsuki. Kisame was poisoned last night, but thankfully didn't die. The person who poisoned him will not be named, Sasori, but will be expected to do over time as payment for the inconvenience. Also has anyone seen Hidan? He reported back from his mission yesterday morning and I haven't seen him since." Pain looked at the other members, waiting for an answer. Deidara thought it best not to say anything, Hidan wouldn't be too happy if people knew what Dei had seen. He decided to go and look for Hidan himself after the meeting. Pain continued speaking for the next hour, then Deidara left the base.  
"Maybe I should looks around, he won't of gone far without his pendant, un." He said to himself, putting the charm in his pocket.

Deidara was looking for almost two hours, allow he didn't know quite why he was so worried, Hidan often went off on his own and came back a while later covered in blood and laughing manically. He came across a clearing in the forest, a grassy opening under the blue sky. Hidan was lying on the grass, looking up at the sky. Deidara walked sheepishly over to him and looked down at his friend.  
"Hidan, un. What are you doing out here in the middle of the day?" He asked, his blue eyes meeting Hidans violet ones.  
"I don't like staying in there with those fuckers all the time." He grumbled, looking at Dei. "Lie down if you like blondie, I won't bite." Deidara lay beside Hidan, and looked up at the sky.  
"H-Hidan, un?" He began. Hidan interrupted him however.  
"You're going to ask about last night aren't you? Why I was crying like a bitch." He simply stated, fully aware that it was out of character."Yes. Why _were _you crying, un?" He asked, turning his head slightly to look at Hidan.  
"I was crying because My life seems to have lost all meaning to me now. I seem to have a pointless existence with nothing going for me, for fuck sake. Sometimes i'm bored of all the fucking fighting. Jashin, Akatsuki, everything else. I'm loosing the thrill mayhem used to give me dude. The odd thing is i'm so bored with the violence I wanna punch someone as hard as I can." Hidan didn't face Deidara.

"A fist is just a hand, un. It can open up when there's another hand to hold it. I'm a hand to hold Hidan. If you need me, un, come and find me." Deidara turned on his side and smiled softly at Hidan. He smiled back. "Come on, let's get back to base, un." Deidara got up and began to walk, Hidan got up and span Deidara around.

Their lips crashed together, shocking Deidara, who went to pull away, but weakly melted into the kiss. He moaned a little as Hidans rough and dominant tongue explored his mouth, marking it as his own. Their lips parted and Deidara looked shocked at Hidan. Both of whom had slightly red cheeks.

"Hidan, un. What was that?" Deidara asked.  
"Sorry blondie, I just wanted to try something out." Hidan replied simply.  
"Try what, un?" Dei was confused a little.  
"You are beautiful blondie, I wanted to see if you'd fall for my natural charm. You kissed back so obviously I make you horny. Come on babe, let's get back." Hidan put his arm around Deidaras waist. Deidara was nervous, but leant up against Hidan, they walked back to base together. The sun began to set.

*A/N: I hope you liked it, like I said it was short. Hidan and Deidara make a sweet couple, Big and rough with soft and delicate. So sweet. Please tell me what you guys thought xx."


End file.
